


The Huntress

by Teibag



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, David's being a brother figure, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Hand Holding, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, anyway, but he sucks at it lmfao, like its scary if you think about actually putting yourself in that situation, scary but also not, your telling me that's not a pre-existing tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teibag/pseuds/Teibag
Summary: The huntress is a ruthless killer, but you have caught her eye so maybe she won't be so ruthless to you.
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress & You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Huntress

**Author's Note:**

> I know 100% huntress gets all of her motherly advice from Nurse and she's trying her hardest okay. I had the hardest time with tags but when is tagging a fic not hard?

The sudden feeling of being dropped somewhere told you that you were in another trial. You haven't even been in the entities world for long, but you already knew the feeling of starting a trial like you had been here forever. This time it was very much different than the others you’ve experienced; a soft song filled the air, it was almost calming, like a mother singing a lullaby to her sleepless child. It would have been calming if you didn't know that you were nothing but prey for the predators of this world to hunt. A never-ending game of violent cat and mouse. 

You looked around quickly, your still inexperienced eyes spotting a generator not too far away. You didn't run, since you knew the killer could follow your scratch marks to find you. You made your way to the generator, bending down and pulling up two wires. Despite not touching a generator in your entire life you still knew what to do, so you quickly got to work touching the two wires together and connecting them, moving onto the other wires that were tangled up in a mess of colors. You heard soft footsteps coming up on your right but didn't feel or hear the pounding of your heart, so you didn't panic. You still were cautious, as tales of silent killers that you hadn’t yet dealt with resurfaced in the back of your mind. You quickly shot a glance over to see David King, the short-tempered fighter who treated you as a younger sibling. He gave a quick wave and bent down to join you at the generator, which was only one-third of the way done. You watched him sneak a look at you before he spoke in rushed whispers.

“Hey, kid. This killer’s called The Huntress, a real tough lady with a powerful arm. She throws hatchets, and if they hit ‘cha you’ll be left with a real nasty gash wherever they land. The hummin’ you hear is her... let’s call it, secondary heartbeat. If it gets real loud, hide. Don’t bother poppin’ the gen and hide in a locker until it fades. Yeah?”

You nod, getting up silently as you finish the gen, walking with David to the next nearest generator. You hear two more generators go off in the distance, which tells you that your team is starting off very well. The almost non-existent relief you felt instantly left as the high-pitched scream you recognized as Claudette -it was horrible that you started recognizing people by their screams- rang in your ears. Soon after, The Huntress’s humming got louder and David calmly rushed you over to a corner covered by a wooden wall, both of your backs pressed against the brick border of the trial grounds as you tried to blend in with the shadows of the area. You still had a good enough view of the generator, and you kept glancing at it as if your look alone would be able to stop the killer from damaging it. It wasn't long before an injured Claudette slowly limped into your view and your heartbeat sped up in your chest. Claudette seemed to get the message too as she immediately started to run, but was cut short by a hatchet lodging itself in her shoulder causing her to collapse to the ground, unable to do anything but whimper softly. 

You couldn't help but gasp, tears coming to your eyes as you watched the scene unfold, your eyes never leaving the hatchet stuck in Claudette’s shoulder. You grabbed David’s hand and squeezed, getting one in return, and receiving the comfort you needed at the moment. You and David watched as The Huntress walked up to Claudette’s bleeding body and pulled the hatchet out, breaking it and throwing it to the side for the entity to take and make appear in another locker later. She lifted Cladutte up with one hand, slinging her over her shoulder with no effort as if Claudette was a piece of paper. This was not unfamiliar to you, you’ve seen plenty of others lifted up and have been lifted yourself, but the sheer strength of this woman is what surprised you, you hadn’t met a killer that threw things a full speed with extreme accuracy, that in itself scared you. 

Claudette was hooked not too far away and The Huntress left soon after hooking her. David whispered a quick, “You unhook, I’ll stay on the look-out, be a distraction if needed. She’s still close.” You nodded once again and made your way to Claudette, pulling her off of the hook and guiding her to a somewhat hidden area to heal her. It was nerve-racking to heal Claudette, as her constant whimpers made your anxiety shoot up at each sound, unintentionally giving off sound for The Huntress’ expert ears to hear and follow. David had gone back on the generator, finishing it and walking over to help bandage the rest of Claudette’s wounds, making the process a lot quicker and preventing Claudette from drawing any more unwanted attention to herself.

You hadn’t seen your other teammates yet, but the sound of distant screaming told you that they were currently dealing with The Huntress. Claudette had quickly scurried off at the sound, and you assumed that she was going to help the other person in the trial. David had started walking and you slowly followed behind, keeping your eyes out for a generator. There was only one gen left, so you assumed that the majority of the hardship was over. Maybe you could find the generator that your teammate had been working on before they got caught by The Huntress. 

All thoughts stopped at your heartbeat increasing, you quickly looked around and realized that David had already run or hidden in a locker and The Huntress wasn’t that far away from you. It was obvious you were left to distract her on your own, so you immediately started running, she was already behind you so the scratch marks wouldn't make that big of a difference. You heard her make a sound and you turned a corner, narrowly avoiding the hatchet to the back. She made the sound again and you looked behind you, seeing her with her arm raised and ready to throw the hatchet at you. With your attention on her instead of in front of you, you tripped on a tree root, avoiding the pain of the hatchet and feeling the pain of the cold hard ground hitting your face instead. You didn't have the time to acknowledge the pain as you quickly turned around on the ground, scurrying back as quickly as you can, the tears that had welled up in your eyes starting to fall.

You had felt nothing but true fear while in the entities realm and this was no different. The Huntress held a hatchet over her head, you assumed she was waiting for the perfect moment, though with you already on the ground this seemed like the best moment she was going to get. Slowly she lowered the hatchet. What was she doing? Was she going to Mori you instead? You hadn’t been hooked yet so that couldn't be the answer. You and The Huntress were both still, not even bothering to look in the direction of the last generator being finished. 

She tilted her head, crouching down to your level and reaching her hand out. You flinched away, immediately hearing her grunt of disapproval, which didn't help the situation. She continued to move her hand slowly toward your face, starting at your cheek and moving upwards, wiping away your tears. You were completely still as she hummed, her black eyes scanning yours for any further tears as if it was her job to wipe them each away. The bells of the exit gate rang and she grunted again, standing up and holding her hand out, curling her fingers as a signal for you to grab her hand. You hesitated, but eventually, you grabbed it. Her large hand curled around yours and the realization that she was holding your hand suddenly hit you. She hummed softly now, a different tune from before and it made you feel calm. Though your heart was still racing due to how close you were, it was easier to ignore now that you had her humming to focus on. She was walking you to the exit gates, and you felt a sudden rush of happiness. You moved to rush forward but her grip stopped you from going far, she did nothing but laugh and continue her tune.

She stopped at the outside of the door, letting go of your hand and gently pushing you forward. You turned to her and she made the shoo motion, telling you to leave. You waved back at her as you passed the barrier that she wasn't able to, feeling your legs start to pull you to the campfire even though you didn't feel like moving at all. You had held hands with The Huntress, she had wiped your tears away, she had purposefully let everyone else go, so she could stay with you. So she could walk you to the exit gates like a mother walking her child to their school’s front doors. 

Well, it seems you had your own story to tell at the campfire now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of this let me know and if you wanna commission me my Twitter is @simpplatinum :)


End file.
